The current proposal seeks renewal of the biotechnology training program in Cellular and Biosurface Engineering (CBE) at Duke University. The objective of this proposal is to provide predoctoral training for engineers and scientists in CBE, an important and emerging area of biotechnology that emphasizes the rational manipulation of surfaces to alter cellular and protein functions. The training program in CBE involves nineteen faculty with primary appointments in one of four academic departments of Duke University (Biomedical Engineering, Chemistry, Mechanical Engineering & Materials Science and Zoology), in one of three basic medical science departments the Duke University Medical Center (Biochemistry, Cell Biology, and medical science departments the Duke University Medical Center (Medicine, ObGyn, Orthopedics, Radiation Oncology, and Surgery). Support is requested at the level of nine fellowships covering a period of five years. Predoctoral students are admitted to one of the seven academic departments at the University. All CBE predoctoral trainees are thus subject to the degree requirements of the University and their home department. Students in the CBE training program also must meet the following specific requirements: (1) complete a core curriculum of four courses (ME 268 Cellular and Surface Engineering, BME 228 Laboratory in Cellular Engineering and Biosurface Science, and two advanced biomedical science courses), (2) participate in the CBE seminar series (BME 301/302) by attending and presenting, and (3) develop an interdisciplinary research topic that includes at least two CBE faculty on the doctoral dissertation committee. In addition to the research topic that includes at least two CBE faculty on the doctoral dissertation committee. In addition to the core curriculum, students generally take courses from three of the following four areas: engineering, numerical analysis and statistics, biomedical sciences, and chemistry. The relative distribution of these courses will depend upon the school in which the student is enrolled after his or her specific research program. Specific courses to taken by individual students will be determined after discussion with the student's research advisor, and is subject to approval by the Director of Graduate Studies in the Center. The required courses provide a uniform education experience for all of the students in the program and ensures that engineering students are exposed to the biomedical sciences, and non-engineering students are exposed to quantitative methods of engineering analysis. Since the program begin in July 1994, fourteen students have received support from the CBE training grant, three of whom have graduated and are now working in the biotechnology industry.